hearless
by the-precious-princess
Summary: Iba a detenerlo, solo un poco mas, un momento de esa deliciosa sensación que le brindaban los labios de Soubi; de pronto, se descubrió a si mismo devolviendo las caricias....como Ritsuka pierde sus orejas, contiene lemon, yaoi, dejen reviews porfavor


**-°-°-°- HearLess -°-°-°-**

Otra vez tarde, llego tan rápido como pudo y entro al salón, Yuiko no estaba, raro ya que ella siempre estaba ahí para recibirlo con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que seguramente, tardaría en volver a su rostro, ya que acababa de darse cuenta que, Ritsuka, su adorado Ritsuka, salía con Soubi, mejor dicho que eran algo mas que amigos, algo mas que una relación master-slave; no sabia como había pasado simplemente ella los vio, no se dio cuenta que los observaba y sucedió, un simple beso….

bip-bip-bip

Su celular sonó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos… un mensaje

Comemos en mi casa

p.d suki da yo Ritsuka

Un leve sonrojo cruzo sus mejillas, mientras el día pasaba rápidamente; a la hora de la salida recogió sus cosas y se dispuso a salir de la escuela y como todos los días, un relajado Soubi, lo esperaba mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. Tomo la mochila del chico y se encaminaron a casa del mayor. Ya en la mesa, comieron pasta (n.a.: jeje para que raro no?), mientras platicaban de cómo había estado su día

- me preocupa que no haya ido Yuiko, creo que fue muy extraño para ella – dijo recordando el día anterior

……:.flash back.:……

- hola Soubi… - decía Ritsuka mientras se acercaba para depositar un pequeño beso en los labios de su combatiente

- Ritsuka… - decía el mayor mientras se inclinaba para recibir el beso de su pequeño sacrifice. Un fugaz beso, pero no por eso menos tierno, hasta que…

- Ritsuka!!... - Yuiko miraba la escena impresionada, casi en show, jamás pensó que su amado Ritsuka fuera... que tuviera una relación mas seria con ese chico universitario, con ese adulto.

- Yu--Yuiko?! - el chico había roto el beso al oír la voz de la chica, le sorprendió tanto que de momento no supo que hacer, si hablarle o detenerla y explicarle, explicar??, explicar que?? Que le iba a decir… no lo sabia.

……:.fin del flash back.:……

- no te preocupes – la voz de soubi lo saco de sus pensamientos, este al notar la preocupación del pequeño se acerco para abrazarlo – ya veras que después lo podrá asimilar

- eso espero…. – dijo casi en un suspiro dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de su combatiente, quien se inclino para besar los labios de su sacrifice, uniendo sus labios en un tierno beso que poco a poco se transformaba en uno mas apasionado y desesperado, sin permitirse si quiera respirar, sin dejar un solo rincón sin probar…

Ritsuka dejo salir un leve gemido que se perdió en los labios de Soubi ya que este había atraído mas al chico al apretarlo por la cintura, estrechando así su contacto. Sintiendo como el miembro de su compañero ya estaba despierto, sintió como se elevaba en el aire y el movimiento pero no quería dejar esos deliciosos labios, no quería romper ese fabuloso beso, hasta que sintió que era depositado en una suave superficie, como se entrelazaban sus manos con las de Soubi, ya que este se colocaba encima del chico, Soubi abandono los labios de Ritsuka, quien estuvo a punto de protestar, pero su intento se vio frustrado al sentir el rastro húmedo que los besos de Soubi iban dejando en su descenso por su cuello y las manos que, lentamente, desabotonaban la camisa del chico. Iba a detenerlo, solo un poco mas, un momento de esa deliciosa sensación que le brindaban los labios de Soubi; de pronto, se descubrió a si mismo devolviendo las caricias, quitando pausadamente su camisa, besando a Soubi de la misma manera y vaya que le estaban gustando esas caricias.

Donde había quedado su camisa?, que importaba, en ese momento solo quería sentir mas, de momento Soubi se había detenido, tenia las manos en el pantalón de Ritsuka y lo estaba mirando, pedía permiso para retirar ese estorbosa prenda, el asintió con la cabeza, y volvió a sentir las delicadas manos de su combatiente ahora amante, una vez ese suave contacto quitando al fin la ultima prenda del chico, dejándolo a merced de Soubi, quien comenzaba a acariciar el semi-despierto miembro del chico y quitando al mismo tiempo su pantalón y su bóxer.

- ah!...So-Soubi!!...aah!!

- te gusta Ritsuka?

- s-si ….mucho…Aah!!

Un gemido mas fuerte invadió la habitación, Soubi se había metido todo el miembro del chico, si dar tiempo a nada, se aferraba a la sabana debajo de el, después comenzó a acompasar sus movimientos a los de Soubi, empujaba su cadera con mas fuerza para que su miembro tocara la garganta de su amante, tenia sus manos en los cabellos de el, haciendo mas profundo el contacto, era demasiado placer, jamás imagino que se sentiría tan bien, trataba de reprimir sus gemidos, pero solo conseguía lo contrario, cada vez estos salían de sus labios con mas volumen que los anteriores, excitando mas a Soubi.

- Soubi…Soubi…yo…ah!..no…no…puedo…más…aaahh!!

Había terminado en la boca de su combatiente, quien mojando sus dedos en esencia que Ritsuka acababa de despedir le ordeno que se diera vuelta, el pequeño sin decir ni una palabra, obedeció, cerro los ojos al sentir como el largo dedo de Soubi entraba por completo en el

- relájate… así no te dolerá… confía en mi – dijo el mayor, depositando pequeños besos en su espalda para distraerlo, mientras introducía el segundo dedo, causando una menor molestia que el primero, comenzó a moverse en círculos dentro el y a sacarlos para volverlos a meter, de un momento a otro introdujo un tercer dedo volviendo a causar esa agradable molestia, mientras seguía con sus movimientos, ya no había dolor…

Soubi salio de el y coloco la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Ritsuka, empezó a entrar…

- So-Soubi…duele!!...

- tranquilo – besando su espalda y empujando un poco mas – tranquilo – besando su hombro entrando por completo

- Aah!!... Soubi!!

Su respiración se agitaba cada ves mas, espero un poco a que se acostumbrara a sentirlo dentro de el y después comenzó a moverse dentro de el, provocando un ligero dolor que poco a desapareció siendo desplazado rápidamente por el placer, el mas infinito de los placeres, una sensación que jamás imagino, Ritsuka se movía al ritmo que Soubi marcaba y era delicioso, sentía toda la longitud del miembro de su combatiente, entrar y salir de el, cada ves mas rápido y con mas fuerza, el miembro del menor volvía a despertar, Soubi lo noto así que lo tomo con su mano libre y lo empezó a masturbar al ritmo de sus embestidas.

Los gemidos de ambos llenaban la habitación, Soubi sintió que estaba llegando al orgasmo, así que giro a Ritsuka sobre su miembro, sin salir de el, para tenerlo frente a el, para ver su cara llena de placer y verlo cuando llegara al clímax, cuando terminara dentro de el, lo beso con desesperación, el chico le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión, ahogando alguno que otro gemido entre sus labios, la embestidas aumentaban (si es que se podía mas), al igual que su profundidad, a tal punto que Soubi dio con el punto mas sensible del pequeño, haciéndolo estremecerse y gemir con las fuerza…

- AAAAAHHHHH!! – ambos gimieron al llegar al ansiado orgasmo, Soubi había terminado dentro de Ritsuka y este en la mano de Soubi.

Sin hablar el pequeño se acurruco en el pecho del mayor, tratando de regularizar su agitada respiración, mientras que Soubi lo estrechaba con mucho cariño contra su pecho, estaba feliz de que al fin su lazo estuviera completamente unido, que fuera incluso mas estrecho que el que tenia con Seimei, de fuera completamente suyo y Ritsuka de el; Soubi salio lentamente de Ritcuka.

- Soubi…. – gemido de dolor la saco de sus pensamientos

- que pasa Ritsuka?- pregunto preocupado, creyó que lo había lastimado

- me- me duele…- dijo señalando su cabeza

Soubi deposito un beso en su frente y toco la orejas del chico, Ritsuka había cerrado los ojos al sentir las manos de Soubi en sus orejas, presentía lo que venia y sin causar alguna otra molestia en su pequeño sacrifice, las arranco de su cabeza.

- ya puedes abrir los ojos - el chico obedeció y abrió lentamente sus ojos, impresionado por lo que vio se llevo la manos a la cabeza, para encontrarse con los huecos, donde antes, habían estado sus orejas. – te dolió?

- pues en realidad no sentí cuando las quitaste –

- no te preocupes, me alegra que por fin nuestro lazo sea tan solidó –

- So-Soubi…yo – no le dio tiempo de terminar de hablar, sus labios había sido tomados por los del mayor, el correspondió el beso, le gustaba, de hecho amaba a Soubi solo que nunca se lo había dicho…tenia que hacerlo, tenia que decírselo, si que rompió ese dulce beso- Soubi, yo…. Yo te…amo…- lo ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro así que creyó que no lo había logrado escuchar…

- ya lo se – contesto su combatiente y lo volvió besar para así dormir un rato antes de tener que alejarse de el.

--fin--


End file.
